bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Hōmuru
Hōmuru (葬る, Japanese for "Consign to Oblivion") is the name of Sakura's zanpakuto. When sealed it took the form of a single black Daitō with an ovular crossguard and white wrapping on the hilt. The blade is dark onyx in coloration and is almost the same size of Sakura herself. When not in use it is inside a solid black sheath. Appearance and Personality Hōmuru is a young woman with a voluptuous figure, long black hair with split bangs, and hazel eyes with cat-like pupils. Her attire consists of a black kimono, a yellow obi, a set of golden beads, and an ornately detailed headband. The kimono features a red interior and it is open at her shoulders, giving view to her large breasts which rivals Shiryuu's and Ryoko's in terms of size. Synopsis Powers and Abilities Zanpakuto : Sealed Special Ability: Even when Hōmuru is sealed, it still secretes a dangerous toxin from the edge of its blade. When this toxin comes into contact with an organic target, it enters into their pores and causes an intense paralysis. This paralysis only affects the body part on which a cut from Hōmuru has landed and does not spread anywhere else on the opponent's body. However, the paralysis comes with excruciating pain as the muscles begin to contort and lock themselves up. Shikai: : Shikai Special Ability: Hōmuru's Shikai ability is focuses on gaining control over the opponent's body via a gas secretion from the blade. Hōmuru's gas is invisible and almost undetectable and begins being produced upon being released and enters through the skin. The gas released by Hōmuru takes over the signals that the body sends to the brain in the opponent's body, allowing Sakura to change the target's reliability on their own body. This ability causes the opponents reflexes to drastically slow down, as well as the control over their limbs. Hōmuru can make Sakura's opponent move their leg, for example, if they would try to move their arm, or let them not move at all. This ability grows stronger over time, as more gas enters the opponent's body. Sakura can eventually make the opponent feel pain without any source, let them move out of their own free will or even gain control over subconscious functions of the body, such as the beating of the heart and the workings of other vital organs. She states, that if one would remain within her range for more then half an hour, they would lose absolute control over their body, and is thus doomed to be subdued by Sakura's commands. The gas, however, instantly disappears once Sakura re-seals Hōmuru's blade, giving the opponent the control back over their body. So far, no other escape then sealing the Zanpakutō has been seen to escape the blade's effects. *'Chinsei' (鎮静, Japanese for "Sedation"): This is an ability of Hōmuru which may be used once the target has inhaled enough of Hōmuru's gas. It enforces a shutdown in the opponent's brain, paralyzing them and rendering them helpless. This caused by a high, shrieking sound Hōmuru will give of, which will react with the gas to stop all electric signals in the body. The opponent will then collapse in a coma-like state, as their brain will temporarily stop working. It is later revealed this works similar like a high-level Kidō spell, and can thus be broken or negated in the same way. *'Shin'en' (深淵, Japanese for "Abyss"): The only known offensive ability of Hōmuru, this changes the structure of the gas in such a way that it becomes highly corrosive, being able to melt through solid metal with ease. Only Haruki is immune to this gas, which makes it dangerous to use when his allies are are around. Another disadvantage to this technique that the normally invisible gas now turns red, and spreads around Haruki in a flame-like matter. This makes it easier for opponents to avoid and outrun the gas, but Hōmuru does give Sakura a vulnerable defense against short-range attacks, as her opponent has to enter the area of deadly gas in order to attack. [[Bankai|'Bankai']]: Not Yet Revealed